The present invention relates to reels, and, more particularly, to a rotatable reel apparatus for use in association with an axle and the like, for operably winding, storing, transporting and unwinding various windable materials.
Reels used in cooperation with an axle and the like have been known in the art for many, many years. Typically, such prior art reels have been constructed from relatively rigid material, such as plastic, wood and/or steel, wherein the platforms of the reel are either molded with, nailed or welded to the core portion of which the windable material is actually wound around. Although such prior art reels have been adequate from a functional standpoint, their deficiencies have resulted from their relatively heavy weight, expensive cost associated with their manufacture and replacement, and, in many cases, with respect to the potential pollutants which occur during their manufacture, as well as their potentially poor recyclable characteristics after such reels have been discarded.
Furthermore, although such prior art reels have been constructed with a core member sandwiched between a first and second platform, few, if any, of such prior art devices utilize platforms constructed from corrugated paper material which provides adequate structural integrity at a relatively low cost, and which, in addition to light weight, is environmentally desirable due to the recyclable nature of the material from which it is constructed. Additionally, although such prior art has disclosed attachment of the platforms to the top and bottom edges of the core member, few, if any, of such prior art devices teach, much less disclose, the use of a corrugated paper platform having integrally attached core attachment flaps which are inwardly folded from the platform from which they depend, toward, and into, operable contact with either the inner or outer peripheral surfaces of the core member to, in turn, provide operable securement of the platforms to the core member.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a rotatable reel apparatus which has its core member operably and securely sandwiched between first and second platform members which are constructed from a corrugated paper material.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a rotatable reel apparatus wherein the first and second platform members include a plurality of core attachment flaps for operable securement to the inner peripheral surface of the core member, to, in turn, provide secured attachment of the respective platform member to the core member.
It is still further an object of the present invention to provide a rotatable reel apparatus which is relatively light and inexpensive to manufacture, and which is environmentally desirable during manufacture, and, after eventual discarding of same.
These and other objects will become apparent in light of the present Specification, Claims and Drawings.